


Book 1: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe

by JordanLeigh2016



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fantasy, Fighting, Magic, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanLeigh2016/pseuds/JordanLeigh2016
Summary: Sooo...I did a thing. This is by NO MEANS finished and I don't know if it will ever be finished. But I started it about a year ago and decided to share it, to see what people thought of it 🤷🏻♀️ Anyway...This is a crossover of One Direction/The Chronicles of Narnia, hopefully you enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	Book 1: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe

Niall was just trying to pack. The word trying should be noted here, as he actually found himself cleaning out his entire wardrobe instead. The reason for this was of course because Niall had gone into a rage a couple of days before and had thrown every piece of clothing he owned all over his room and wardrobe. 

His wardrobe was an old thing, belonging to Niall’s great grandfather. He couldn't explain it, but when he had moved to London, his mind and heart had insisted he take it from his father’s house. His brother had made fun of him, and his bandmates had made similar remarks. But he had ignored them all, and every night he was home he felt safer knowing the wardrobe was just feet away. 

He felt warmer when he saw it, oddly enough. As if something or someone in it were watching over him, making sure he was safe and sound. 

Niall had never actually met his great grandfather. But he had heard tales from his father. How the old man had once confessed to his grandson that he was a “magician” of some sort. Niall had been fascinated by the stories as a kid. 

But now, standing in front of it with clothes around him and music softly playing, the stories seemed so far away. He shook his head as he bent down to pick up another few shirts. 

He sighed when he heard knocks on his door, and dropped his clothes on the ground once again. His phone dinged and Niall picked it up as he walked downstairs, reading Louis’ text. 

(You gonna let us in? We have pizza... and weed.)

Niall rolled his eyes. He wasn't even really in the mood to get high. Didn't even want to hang out, honest. He wanted to tell them all to fuck off, but Niall wasn’t the aggressive type. Sometimes, like now, he wished he was. 

The knocking got louder and more impatient as he approached the door and at last he yanked it open, a glare on his face. 

He was met with Harry, who had a big smile plastered on his face as he yelled, “Niall! Ready to get fucked up?” 

Niall just rolled his eyes and let his friend walk by him. Behind him, Liam and Louis were just reaching the steps of the porch. They both gave him smiles and soft greetings as they were let in. (It should be noted, that though Louis showed himself as the class clown in interviews and on stage, it was actually Harry who was the loudest and proudest of them all in private. Harry also had a nagging about him. It wasn't actually cruel, but it had been getting worse since this mess with Zayn started. And although Louis was a little shit, it was nowhere near Harry. It was just that the Cheshire boy hid it well.) Niall could also tell they all planned on crashing in his living room, as they each had on comfortable clothes and Harry was obviously intent on getting “fucked” up. 

Great, he thought. No peace and quiet for him tonight. 

They all had a mid flight the next day. And Niall had planned on just hanging for a few hours before seeing his friends off and sleeping the night away. A twelve hour plane ride to LA was not good for his body. His knee in particular. He subconsciously rubbed at it as he followed his friends and plopped himself on the loveseat next to his sofa. 

The other three had immediately started to eat and drink beer and had also put on some show that Niall didn't recognize. Something about celebrities and an eating contest. Quite idiotic to Niall. 

Of course, after less than an hour of watching the show, Louis had the first blunt lit and was passing it between the two boys sitting next to him. None of them had said anything about Niall’s quietness and lack of appetite. 

And no one dared say anything of Zayn not returning their calls for days now. It was like a forbidden topic, too sore for any of them to talk about. They had lost Zayn as a best friend and brother months ago. But now the only time they heard from him was when they were working. Which was a lot, Niall mused. But still, he had stopped sharing things with them. Stopped getting high with Louis or playing video games with Liam. They were all preparing for him to leave the band, and as much as it hurt them they all felt a sense of acceptance of the concept. 

“Niall.” Louis was calling out to him. “Niall! Oi!” 

“Hmm?” Niall answered. 

Louis huffed, amusement but discontent in his eyes. “I was asking if you wanted a hit, you’ve barely acknowledged us since we got here. Such a bad host, I must say.” 

“Stop, Lou.” Liam’s voice was soft, his brow wrinkled with curiosity. 

Niall just kept staring at him, not saying anything. He supposed he didn't even need one, with the small faint contact high was enough for him tonight. He suddenly became acutely aware of his friends' gazes at him and looked up to speak. 

“No, I-I think i’m okay. Really, lads. I think I might go to bed early. Or finish cleaning my room. Ya know how I am. Have to have everything in order ‘fore we leave.” Niall finished and the others just looked at him for a moment, questioning him more and more as the seconds ticked by. Awkward silence filled his large living room and he slowly started to stand up. 

Liam shook himself and spoke first. “Niall, if you’re not feeling well, we could always go. I’m still sober enough to drive.” Harry snorted and Louis huffed a laugh out as if they didn't really believe their bandmate’s statement. Louis’ head swayed in agreement in any case, showing that he supported Liam. Harry just raised his eyebrows at his bandmates. 

“But it’s our last night in London!” Whined Harry. 

“Harry, shut the fuck up. For one minute.” Liam scolded. 

“I have been shut up this whole time, Liam. How about you stop acting like you’re better than all of us?” 

“For the love of god, Harry! Mate, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you really need to check yourself.” 

“Oh, this coming from the guy who couldn't even last two days without booze less than four months ago!” 

That got Liam out of his seat and Louis and Niall exchanged a nervous glance. 

“That is none of your goddamn business! Seriously Harry, fuck off.” Liam then started to walk out Niall’s backdoor, pulling his phone and cigarettes out of his pocket as he went. 

“What are ya gonna do Liam? Call your little Sophia? Tell her you’re so upset by getting told the truth?” 

Liam only flipped him off and closed the door, shutting himself off from the rest of the boys. There was an awkward silence, with Niall and Louis simply staring at Harry, who had his arms crossed and kept rolling his eyes like a child. It was as if he was replaying the whole argument in his head and getting annoyed by it all over again. Harry then suddenly noticed the stares of the other two and threw his hands up in the air, flabbergasted. 

“Oh, and I suppose you two are pissed at me as well?” He paused and Niall started to glare. “Oh come off it, like you don’t know everything I said was true.”

Louis scoffed, and if you looked at him just then you would’ve been able to recognize the stare as one he gave his sisters when he was upset or disappointed in them. He slowly got off the sofa, and pulled his own cigarettes out of the jumper that lay on the ground next to him. 

“Mate, if you had any sense of decency left in you, I would shut it. Besides, isn't it time you were in bed?” Louis said as if talking to one of his siblings, or maybe his cousins. 

Harry snorted, “Yes, mum!” 

Niall, who had been quiet throughout the entire argument and exchange because of fear he would be caught in the middle, finally lost his patience with the youngest boy. 

“Harry! Shut it.” 

“Niall, I-” 

“No, Harry! Shut it. Why can’t ya be decent for one night? All you do is create problems and make comments lately. Especially towards Liam. This is my house and if I say shut it, then fucking shut it.” Niall’s chest was heaving and Louis gave him a supportive look as he ducked out to the porch to meet Liam. Niall sighed and said more quietly, “Take one of the guest rooms, if you like. I’m going to bed. Or to clean. I don’t know which one yet.” 

Harry sat deflated, watching Niall walk up the stairs. He sighed and after a few moments began clearing the coffee table of pizza boxes and rolling papers and cans of beer. After it was all cleared, he turned off the television and went to one of the rooms. As he climbed into the bed, he replayed the argument in his mind even as his brain was fuzzy from the weed and beer. Harry’s thoughts eventually drifted off and sleep overcame him, and even though he should, he still couldn't make himself feel bad about what he had said. 

Liam hadn't actually got a hold of Sophia. He thought maybe she was asleep or out with her friends. It seemed the only comfort he would get that night was the taste of his cigarettes as he smoked one after the other. 

Then suddenly the door behind him slid open and close, and he felt someone sit next to him. He knew it was Louis when the other lit up a cigarette as well. There was nothing but silence for a good minute or two and Liam thought that he had heard Niall raising his voice before Louis had come out. He subconsciously raised his eyebrows, as Niall almost had never raised his voice due to anger. 

Then, Louis spoke quietly. “You okay?” 

Liam nodded his head, putting out his smoke in the ashtray Niall kept out just for the two of them. They didn't really deserve a friend like Niall. Especially Zayn. 

“He’s just stressed out, ya know. Kids gone through a breakup and is dealing with Zayn’s arse.” Louis stated. 

“I know.” Liam answered. 

“And he didn't mean it, Payno. It was fucking rotten to say but he didnt mean it.” The older boy went on. 

“I know.” Liam said again. 

Louis continued, “Liam, I want you to know that you’re strong. We got past the alcohol, you got past it.” 

“We did, and that’s fine, it's just..” Liam sighed, trying his best to explain his feelings. “....what are we doing? I mean it’s only been four years and yet it feels like we’ve always lived this life. Like we never were those kids who auditioned and went through bootcamp.” 

“...okay?” Louis half asked. 

Liam sighed heavily, “Our relationships are falling apart, Lu. Sophia and I fight all the time, and when it’s good it’s great. Don’t get me wrong. But when it’s bad, it’s a fucking disaster. And we all know you and El have been having problems. Hell, the whole world can see you’ve gotten skinnier and more tired. Kendall just upped and left Harry, and Niall..” Liam paused at this, as he drew in a breath, “Niall can’t even talk to his own brother without the lad asking him for money or trying to use him as a source of social status. Not to mention that girl he wouldn't tell us about who ghosted him last month.” 

Louis put his hand up and rolled his eyes, “Alright Payno, I get it. We’re all failing at life but,” He stood up now. “What’s that got to do with your drinking problem?” 

“It’s just another failure, isn't it? I mean, is the band really worth tearing ourselves and each other apart just for the thrill of running around a stage for two hours a night?”

“Yes. It is.” Louis answered, staring down at Liam who looked a bit angry. 

“I don’t think you really believe that, Louis.” They were both standing now. Level eyed, Louis could now see the tears in the other’s eyes. 

“Liam if I didn't believe it, I wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't be here gearing up for weeks of promo with a guy who’s probably gonna leave before the next tour even starts. And I wouldn't be here while my mum is at home taking care of six kids and waiting to see me at Christmastime. Probably praying I don’t get into anymore fights with paps or that I don’t get caught in another scandal that involves drugs!”

Louis closed his eyes and laughed dryly. He then stuck his finger out and poked Liam in the ribs, smiling when the other squealed in surprise. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.” 

They made their way inside, locking the back door pointedly as they knew Niall would have a fit if he had found it unlocked in the morning. As they each made their way through the house, they noticed Harry had cleaned up a bit. 

Least he could’ve done. Thought Louis. 

They both said goodnight and went into rooms adjacent to one another’s. The moment each boy had laid his head on their pillows though, a yell startled them and they jumped back up. 

Liam ran out of his room and saw Harry and Louis poking their heads out of theirs. Harry of course looked more drowsy than the others as he had been asleep for a few minutes already. 

Niall suddenly came flying through the hall, and stopped when he saw his friends. He then started screaming again, his Irish accent coming out thicker with each word he said.

“It’s alright, lads! I’ve come back!” 

Niall was seething. He threw another pillow at his wall. 

First, he had never even wanted to hangout. They practically forced him into it. 

Second, his friends had made it so he barely made any progress in packing. Which he was running out of time to do. 

Third, the audacity that Harry had coming into his house and speaking like that to any of them was beyond his fucking mind. 

After throwing all the pillows he had across the room, Niall picked up a flashlight and hurled it into his wardrobe, expecting a loud bang to ring out. 

But nothing happened. The flashlight sounded as if it hadn't hit anything, let alone a wall of wood. Curiously, he walked into the wardrobe. 

He walked and walked. Keeping his hands in front of him, Niall expected to feel wood or clothing hangers or something as he went further in. 

None of that ever came, and out of the darkness he could see a small light ahead. He walked toward it and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the cold rough ends of branches. 

Snowy branches. And trees up ahead. 

Niall shook his head slowly and chanced a glance behind him. If he squinted, he could almost see the light of his bedroom and the edge of his bed with the lamp beside it. 

Almost subconsciously, Niall found himself walking further into the snowy wood he had found. It was cold, of course, and Niall had a thought of going back to get a jumper. But that thought soon disappeared as he found himself coming to a clearing. He looked up, his eyes widening at what he saw. 

Niall again shook his head as he saw the iron lamppost in front of him. 

Impossible. 

How the fuck? 

His hand reached out to touch it. It wasn't rusted or anything like that. It was as if it was brand new and someone had just put it in the ground. Niall smiled despite himself and his thoughts about how this was clearly a delusion of some kind. He made little fingerprints on it and looked around at the wood he was in. 

It was beautiful. The white snow glistening through the sky gave him a warm feeling, ironically as it was of course very cold where he stood. Suddenly he heard a rustling. He jumped and looked around, his heart raced as his mind ran through the possibilities of what the noise could be. 

It was getting closer and closer and finally Niall turned to look at his left, and he always swore after that he really did think that his heart dropped to his feet when he saw a creature close to him. 

He screamed and ran behind the lamppost. Not much of a hiding place but it would do for the moment. 

He vaguely remembered the other screaming as well and he poked his head around. What he saw was a man’s head looking back at him from behind a tree, and he knew in that moment that the other was just frightened as him. 

Niall slowly walked forward, keeping his eyes on the creature. I say creature because when Niall started to pick up the parclings the other had dropped in the scare, the owner of them had started walking towards him stuttering. 

Niall saw he had the torso and face of a man, but the bottom half of him was like a goat. He had dirty blonde hair all over him, small horns coming out of his head, and a tail he kept wrapped around his arm. (As not to trip on it, Niall guessed) The umbrella he carried was red with snow covering almost all of the surface. 

They circled each other, Niall picking up packages and giving the other a curious look. The creature kept stuttering and finally stopped when Niall held out the parcels to give back. 

The other took it and Niall said quietly, “Were you hiding from me?” 

Again, the other started stuttering and finally got out, “Um, well- I just- um, no. Just- No. I- I just didn't want to scare you.” He finished sheepishly and Niall gave a small laugh. 

Curious, but not wanting to sound rude, Niall asked. “If you don’t mind my asking, what are you?” 

“Well,” The other laughed, “well, i’m a faun. And what about you? You must be some overgrown dwarf who has cut off his beard?” 

“I’m not a dwarf!” Niall exclaimed, “I’m a boy. Well, a man actually.” He handed the faun the last package he picked up off the ground. 

The faun took it, and said, “You mean to say that you’re a son of Adam?” 

Now Niall was confused, “My father’s name is Bobby…” 

“Yes,” said the faun dismissively. “But you are in fact, human?” He spoke the words with so much conviction that Niall took a small step back. 

He squinted his eyes a bit and said quietly, “Yes, of course.” 

The faun came in even closer and almost whispered almost secretly, “What are you doing here?” 

“Well,” Started Niall, “I was in the wardrobe in my bedroom and-” 

“War-drobe? Oom? Is that in Narnia?” Asked the other. 

“Narnia? What’s that?” Asked Niall. 

The faun chuckled, “Oh, dear boy. You’re in it! E-everything from the lamppost, all the way to the castle of Cair Paravel on the Eastern Sea. Every stick and stone you see, every icicle is Narnia.” 

The Irish boy shook his head unbelievably as he saw the tips of a castle rising through the trees miles and miles away. He whispered dazily, “It’s an awfully big wardrobe.” 

“Uh,” Chuckled the faun and Niall turned back to him, “I-I’m sorry, let me introduce myself, my name is Tumnus.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tumnus. My name is Niall Horan.” Niall stuck his hand out and then realized the faun was just looking at it. “Oh,” he said, “you shake it.” 

“W-why?” Asked Mr. Tumnus and Niall laughed a bit. He had never actually thought about it before. 

“Fucking hell,” He finally said, “I-I don’t know. People do it when they meet each other.” 

As the faun, Tumnus, took his hand in his own and shook it in his own awkward way with both of them laughing at how ridiculous it looked, Niall’s mind finally caught up to the situation. 

He had somehow stumbled into a wood and was now shaking hands with a creature who called himself a faun. 

A faun. 

What kind of fucking shit was this? He knew it wasn't a dream, everything was too vivid for that. But then, what was this? He knew the wood hadn't always been there, as he had seen the back of his wardrobe many times. So why was it that it was here now? There was no logical explanation, and Niall guessed that if he was younger, like a child, he probably wouldn't have cared about the logistics. 

But Niall was an adult. And this just seemed like something out of a Disney movie. To fantasy like for his taste. 

They finally let go of hands and Niall briefly thought about how Louis would make fun of him for the nervous way he was acting. How his hands were sweaty and how he was probably going to have a panic attack in 2.5 seconds. And how fucking ridiculous this all was. 

“Well,” Said Mr. Tumnus and Niall brought his brain back to the present, “Niall ‘Oran, from the shining city of war-drobe in the wonderlous land of bed-oom,” Niall couldn't help but laugh at the way the other was talking and how he pronounced simple words as he continued, “how would it be, if you came and had tea with me?” He opened his umbrella and looked expectantly at the blonde boy.

“Well, I-” Niall started, “Thank ya very much. But I- I probably should be getting back.” The statement made Niall think and look behind him, and he realized that yes, he knew the general way home. But it wasn’t like he could see the wardrobe door anymore. 

Mr. Tumnus’ eyes went wide with alarm and he took a step towards Niall, making the boy a little claustrophobic, “Oh, come on! There will be a roaring fire with tea and toast and cakes. And perhaps we’ll even break into the sardines.” The faun raised his eyebrows and Niall looked down. 

His shoes were converse, and his trackies and t-shirt were becoming wet with snow. He could feel the melted liquid on his socks. He would love some tea. And cakes sounded good too. Niall sighed and smiled at the faun, “Well, I guess I could come for a little while. If you have cakes.” 

Mr. Tumnus smiled, inclined his head and started walking. Niall followed close behind, taking some parcels from the other male as he felt bad about not helping. They walked for a while, talking about the snow and how the faun was confused by Niall’s clothes. Niall also told him he was a musician with four other boys and Mr. Tumnus asked if he could hear some music, so NIall found himself singing “Don’t Forget Where You Belong” as they walked. He found it easy to talk with the creature, despite not knowing him very well. Once they had traveled a reasonable amount of time, Mr. Tumnus went down a small bank, and Niall stopped. He worried about his knee and the faun looked back, obviously questioning why the other had stopped. 

“Come along, then!” Said Mr. Tumnus. 

Niall took a breath and slowly trudged down the bank, taking care not to fall or bend his leg too much. It took him a minute, but he eventually found himself being led into the entrance of a small cave and smiled at Mr. Tumnus as he walked in. The cave felt homey, and there was a fire burning. He smiled as the faun closed the door and went over to start preparing their tea. 

Then, Niall walked towards a picture and held it up. It was a faun, much like Mr. Tumnus himself. The faun in the picture looked older, more somber than the one Niall was in the company of. 

“Ah,” Said Mr. Tumnus looking at him, “Now that..that is my father.” 

Niall smiled, and put the picture back down. “He has a nice face.” He said, “He looks a lot like you!” 

“No,” he heard Mr. Tumnus say, “I’m not much like him at all, really.” 

He ignored the faun’s somber tone and walked towards some books, “I haven't seen me father for a while.” 

“Really?” Asked the faun and Niall nodded, starting to read the titles of the books. “I haven't seen my father for a long time as well. Last time was before this dreadful winter.” 

Niall now took in the titles of which he read, titles like, “Nymphs and their ways.” and, “Is man a myth?” 

Hmm, Niall thought. Very strange. Then he remembered the faun’s last remarks. “Winter isn't always bad! There’s snowball fights, and oh- Christmas!” 

Mr. Tumnus smiled politely as he came over with a tray, but his words were not the same tone as his face, “No. Not here. No, we haven't had a Christmas in over a hundred years.” 

Niall’s face scrunched up as he took a seat, and he said, “What? No Christmas for a hundred years? But why?” 

Mr. Tumnus handed him a cup and poured some milk, stopping when Niall put his hand up. Then, he took his seat and sipped his own.

“It’s been a very long winter.” He said, not really answering the question and Niall couldn't help but notice the pain on his face as he continued, “But you would have loved Narnia in the summer. The dryads and us fauns used to dance all night, and you know, we never got tired. Oh, and the music! Such music!” 

Niall smiled a bit as the faun talked, he tried a cake and admitted that it was one of the best cakes he’d ever had. At the mention of music, his face brightened a bit more. 

“Would-would you like to hear some now?” Mr. Tumnus asked him. Niall put down his cake and picked up his tea and nodded, settling himself in to hear the music the other had to offer. 

Mr. Tumnus smiled and brought out a little case. He then took out a strange flute-like instrument Niall had never seen the likes of before. He then asked, “Now, are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?” 

“No...” Answered Niall. 

The faun smiled and cleared his throat saying, “Well that’s good. Because this probably won’t sound anything like one.” 

Then he put his lips to the flute, and Niall was hypnotized instantly. The sweet sound that flowed out was admittedly more beautiful than any songs Niall or the boys had ever written. He looked over to the fire, and was shocked to see little figures dancing in it. He looked over at Mr. Tumnus, who only nodded his head back towards the fire. Niall’s eyes felt heavy. He slowly saw the fire blur into even more figures as he struggled to keep them open. Eventually, he lost the fight, and his cup of tea shattered onto the ground. 

Mr. Tumnus continued to play, making sure his victim was truly asleep. Suddenly, he heard a loud roar and instantly stopped. Everything went dark and the faun jumped up, backing away slowly. A rush of guilt flooded over him and he stumbled on some steps. He stayed there for hours, unable to move or look at the human in his chair. 

He should take him to her. But he knew he ran out of time when he heard the human gasp. 

“I should go.” 

He shook his head as he said, “It’s too late for that now.” 

Niall snapped his head towards the voice and saw Mr. Tumnus laying on some stairs, tears running down his cheeks. He cautiously took a step forward, the words just spoken running through his head. 

It’s too late for that now.

Well, fuck. 

As Niall got closer to the faun, he spoke again. 

“I’m such a terrible faun.” 

“Oh, no.” Niall found himself saying, “I don't think so.” He didn't know why he was attempting to comfort him, but the faun had taken him in and given him tea and cakes. Even though Niall was sure he’d have a panic attack any second, the image of his new friend crying made him walk closer, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket. The faun took it, and Niall spoke again and said, “You’re the nicest faun I've ever met.” 

Mr. Tumnus dry-laughed and wiped his eyes. “I’m the only faun you’ve ever met, Niall.” 

“Cheers.” Niall said, and then added. “What’d you even do that was so bad anyway?” 

“It’s not something I have done Niall ‘Oran, it’s something I'm doing.” 

Niall suddenly breathed a little harder at Mr. Tumnus’ words. “What are you doing?” He asked uneasily. 

“I’m kidnapping you.” The faun whispered and Niall took a sharp step back. The faun crumbled his expression at Niall’s tense move. “It’s the White Witch. She’s the one who makes it always winter and never Christmas. She gave orders that if I ever came across a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve in the woods, I-I was supposed to turn it over to her.” 

The Irish boy took yet another step back, his legs hitting the chair he had been just sitting in hard. His bad knee hurt like hell of a sudden and he couldn't see straight. Niall’s breathing was sharp and erratic, and he eventually fell back into the chair. He fumbled quickly, sitting up and realizing that Mr. Tumnus hadn’t even moved. Niall put his head between his legs and willed himself to calm down just a bit. 

Mr. Tumnus was full on sobbing again, and Niall thought he could hear him struggling to breathe as well. When he looked up, he realized two things instantly. One was that Mr. Tumnus looked worse than he felt (which was a fucking miracle) and two was that the faun didnt really want to kidnap him. He was almost as scared as Niall himself. 

Sure, he had tricked him and probably put him in a sleep like state for hours with the intention of kidnapping him and handing him over to some fucking Witch. But Niall didn't really think that the other was enjoying any of this. So, with the thoughts of all this running through his head still, (and before he could talk himself out of it) Niall stood up and cautiously walked towards Mr. Tumnus once again. 

“Listen,” He licked his lips trying to get his voice to stop shaking, “it’s clear that you don’t want to do this. So, if ya just let me go it’ll all be over.”

The faun let out another sob and shook his head as he said, “She may already know you’re here. The wood is full of her spies, even some of the trees are on her side.” 

“Trees?” Niall asked and then tried another tactic, “Mr. Tumnus, I thought you were me friend. Friends don’t kidnap their mates.” 

That got the other male looking up, a thoughtful look on his face. “I’ve never had any friends, I never knew what they were like before you. Come, we have to move quickly if you are to get out of here alive.” 

Niall let out a shaky breath and within two minutes, he and Mr. Tumnus were running through the woods, Niall’s knee aching the entire way. He wondered how long he had been gone, if the lads would be looking for him. 

They got to the lamppost in record time and Mr. Tumnus finally let go of Niall’s wrist. He started sobbing again and whispered, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

“Will you be alright?” Niall asked worriedly. 

The faun nodded as he cried, and held Niall’s handkerchief out for him to take it. 

“Keep it.” Niall told him. “You need it more than I do.” 

Tumnus weakly smiled, “No matter what happens, Niall ‘Oran, I am glad to have met you. You’ve made me feel warmer than I’ve felt in a hundred years.” He told him but all the Irish boy could do was give a small smile back. “Now, go.” Said the faun urgently, tapping the other’s wrist. “Go.” 

Niall took off running as fast as he could then towards the direction he thought he came from. He soon found himself stepping on a wood-like surface of his wardrobe. He breathed a sigh of relief as he flew out of it and landed in his room. He looked around, noticing that everything was as it was when he left. It was still dark outside, so maybe Niall wasn’t gone for more than a couple hours. Certainly not as long as he thought.

He suddenly remembered the boys, and took off through the house. He was yelling all their names when he stopped, seeing three heads poking out of three guest room doors at him. He smiled a big smile when he saw them. 

“It’s alright lads! I’ve come back!” 

“Niall?” Liam asked, looking at him confused. 

“Whaddya talking about?” He heard Harry mumble. 

“Lad,” Louis said slowly as the three came out of their rooms and approached him, “come back from where?” 

“Narnia!” His friends only looked at each other and Niall became confused. “Haven't ya been wondering where I’ve been?” 

It was silent for a few moments as Liam, Louis and Harry looked at Niall like he had grown three heads. 

Liam then spoke real slow, as if talking to a child, “Niall, have you been hiding?”

“What? No. I’m fuckin’ telling ya, I’ve been away for hours in a place called Narnia.” Niall answered, irritated. Aren’t they listening to me at all? 

Harry spoke next, not caring how rude he sounded. “Niall, it hasn't been more than forty-five minutes since you went off on me and fucked off to bed. You weren't gone for hours! I’m trying to sleep!” 

“Oh my god Harry, shut the fuck up! All you do is make everything worse!” Liam shouted and then the two boys started to yell at each other for a solid two minutes before Louis finally cut in. 

“Can you both fuck off and actually act like adults? Niall’s basically crying and all you can do is act like assholes.” Louis rolled his eyes and slapped Liam in the chest, inclining his head towards the blonde boy who had tears in his eyes and was shaking his head. He then put his hand on Niall’s shoulder and asked, “Niall, are you sure you weren’t just dreaming?” 

Niall sighed and took a deep breath, trying to sound as sane as he could. “Uh- okay listen. I sound mad, don’t I? I know that, it’s just-” He runs his hands through his hair again, “I’m not making it up, alright? Narnia, and the faun. A fucking faun, Liam. And tea, and- and the White Witch- and no Christmas!” When they all just looked at him in shocked silence, he took Louis’ wrist shouting, “Just come and see!” 

When they actually got into Niall’s room (ignoring the disapproval looks of Harry at the messy state it was in) he beckoned Louis and Liam into the wardrobe, and they both cautiously went in. Not forty-five seconds went by when they both turned around and walked out. 

Niall looked at them expectantly, “Well?”

The two boys looked hesitant at Harry and then at each other before Louis seemed to take charge, giving his friend the smallest of smiles. 

“Nialler,” He was speaking slowly again, and Niall was starting to get annoyed at the tone. As if they were talking to a child. “the only wood in there is the back of the wardrobe.” 

“What? No, I-” Niall ran inside it, intending to find the wood again. But all he found was the hard surface of the back. Just like the others had said. “Fuck,” He muttered and his eyes welled up with tears again, “no. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He came out, embarrassed but angry. He knew it was real, even if it wasn't there right now. He knew it. “It was there. Fucking hell, it was!” He told them, pleading eyes staring at the other three. 

“Let’s just go to bed.” Whined Harry and Liam shot him a glare, but even he was tired and didn't know what to do about Niall. He shot Louis a look, and the other boy sighed loudly. 

“Look, you two go to bed. I’m gonna stay up with Niall. He looks like he could use a smoke.” 

Niall’s eyebrows furrowed, “But, Lou-” 

“Actually, you might need something stronger. Maybe a drink.” Louis says, patting him on the shoulder as Liam waved good night and Harry gave a small glare. 

Niall nodded, feeling defeated among all measures, “A drink might be nice.” he muttered. 

“Come on, lad.” 

Fags were lit, vodka and orange juice filled their glasses and Niall felt a thousand times better. He had already refilled his glass two times, and he was loose as he took a drag from his third cigarette. 

They hadn't said much, and Louis thought back to just an hour and a half before, sitting there in the same spot with Liam as he was now with Niall. Different conversations, though. Drastically different. 

Louis hadn't taken a second drink, but Niall was tipsy and so he figured this was the best time to ask. 

“So,” He said, trying to be casual, “What happened? How’d you find the wood?” 

Niall’s head jerked towards him, cheeks flushed and blowing smoke. “You believe me?” 

“Well,” Louis said, “you’re not a liar. So. Something must've happened.”

Niall nodded and flicked the fag, sighing. “I don’t know. Threw me flashlight into the wardrobe ‘cause I was angry. Then I find myself in a wood with snow, and a faun who invites me for tea.” He laughed with no real emotion and took another sip of his drink. “Tea, Tommo.” 

Louis gave him a grimace, and the Irish boy shook his head sadly. 

“He plays some music fo’ me. I fall asleep, wake up to him telling me some fuckin’ Witch says he needs to kidnap any human he finds.” Niall said this and Louis raised his eyebrows, trying not to show how shocked he really was. 

“W-what was his name?” He asked, trying to breathe regularly. 

“Tumnus.” Niall answered, eyes filled with tears. “Anyway, I raced back home and I didnt realize that even though I had been away for hours, it had been less than an hour for you lot.” 

Louis didn’t respond, and him and Niall sat in silence for a little bit. When they did decide to get up and go back in, it was nearly three in the morning. As they walked up the stairs, Niall suddenly groaned and stumbled. Louis caught him before he fell down completely. 

“Oof! Jesus, Niall. Drunk already?” He teased. 

“No,” Niall said through gritted teeth, “Me fucking knee, and I just remembered I have to finish packing still.” 

“Come on, you can sit with some ice and tell me what to put in the cases.” Louis said quietly, and Niall nodded, grateful. 

They finally made it to Niall’s room and got him settled with an ice pack. And once Niall had spent an hour bossing Louis around and laughing at his own jokes, (he was tipsy after all) they had collapsed on the bed and brought the covers around each other. 

“Staying here tonight, then?” Niall asked. 

“Mmm.” Louis hummed and then, “The things I do for you, Horan.” 

The Irish boy laughed brightly and tucked himself closer to his friend. 

“Appreciate it, Tommo.” 

It had been almost two months since Niall first went to Narnia, and Harry was exhausted. The album was out, Christmas was over, and he was at Niall’s house for a New Year’s party. For some reason, Louis had decided his annual party was taking place at Niall’s house, despite not really asking the other boy for permission. 

That was just Louis, Harry guessed. Impossible to deny him anything, and even more impossible to talk him out of anything. It was one reason they didn’t work as roommates, despite living out of each other’s pockets in every other aspect of their life (well, that and the fact that everyone thought they were dating, and well, that changed their friendship a lot). They were never close after they had discovered that. 

It was crowded (and smokey, and almost everyone was either drunk or high, or both), and Harry had been talking to James and Ben, both excited about the move to America and their new show. Harry never should have come, didn’t really want to in the first place but Liam had begged him so here he was. 

Speaking of Liam, he was the only one of the boys who had talked to him that night (and Zayn had shown up, shockingly. But only giving Niall and Louis side hugs and then ignoring them so far). Niall hadn’t said a word to him since the incident (as they called it) except on stage or in interviews, and Louis never really talked to him anyway, although he had seemed even more stand-offish lately. It was one of those things about being in a band, how everything could be shit in real life but then be normal in public and in front of cameras. They were good at making it look perfect which was why none of this Zayn drama had gotten out. Well, most of it. 

Harry wanted to go home. Wanted to be alone and get high. Or something. 

He thought maybe he could slip off, quietly making his way through the crowd to get near the front door. He was so close, one hand just inches away from the knob and the other pulling out his phone to call his driver. 

But no, because-

“Running out early, Styles?” 

Harry just rolled his eyes, turning the knob and walking outside without answering. Maybe Louis would just go away if he ignored him. 

But again, no. 

The door opened behind him and he sighed, putting his phone up and rubbing his hands together for heat. He should’ve worn a coat. 

“So,” Louis walked next to him and lit a fag and took a drag, “running out on my party without saying goodbye? Shit friend you are.” 

“Sod off, Louis.” He said reaching for the fag between Louis’ lips. 

“Oi! Next time just fucking ask, prick.” He let Harry take it anyway, watching him curiously. And Harry could tell he was intoxicated, if only a bit. 

They stood in silence after that, passing the cigarette between each other before Louis threw it on the ground, grinding it beneath his foot. Niall was probably gonna yell at him (“How many times have I fuckin’ told you Tommo? No fags on me front drive.”) but neither really cared. The silence became thicker and more awkward, and Harry was about to bring his phone out again to call the driver when Louis spoke. 

“You know you’ve been a right prick, right?”

And Harry didn't really want to have this conversation, not when he already felt like shit, “Listen, if you’re gonna tell me off over the whole incident, then you can stop right there. Already had Liam on my ass for my comment the other night.” 

“What comment?” Louis asked. 

Harry rolled his eyes again, “I asked him if he had found any new countries in his stupid wardrobe and if anyone had offered him tea. And if he could get some for me next time.” 

Louis then hit him on his arm, glaring when Harry let out a surprised squeak, “Shut up! Don’t want anyone hearing us, you know we can’t let anyone find that Niall somehow thinks he got into an imaginary place.” 

“But he didn't get into any place, Lou.” Harry whined like a child. 

Louis’ face was sharp, “I fucking know that. But what good do you think you’ll do if you keep going on about it? It’s just gonna make him more angry.” He snapped. 

Harry and Louis glared at each other for a second before they heard a door close and a small voice. 

“Too late.” 

Their heads whipped around, Louis’ neck making a cracking noise and eyes bugging out of his head at Niall and Liam standing on the porch. 

“Niall, I-” Louis started, but Niall just put a hand up and walked towards them, Liam following. 

Niall then held out his hand and Louis reluctantly gave up his pack of cigarettes and lighter, knowing what the other boy wanted. 

After everyone had one and they had moved a bit away from the door, Niall finally spoke. “So, out with it, then. Go around the circle, tell me how fucking mad I am.” 

“No one thinks you’re going mad.” Liam said. 

But the blond wouldn't hear it, “Li, don’t flog me off. No one believes me, I get it. But I wanna hear why. So, everybody tell me why you don’t believe.” 

It was awkward for almost a full minute, each boy looking at Niall pleadingly, But Niall just tapped his foot impatiently at them. 

“We’ve seen the back of the wardrobe,” Liam finally spoke. “There was just wood, Ni. No forest or lamppost or faun. I’m still not even sure what a fan is.” He laughed bitterly at the end. 

Niall swallowed a lump, “Right. Next.” 

Harry spoke next with a small and slow voice, “There was no time. You were only in your room for forty-five minutes, you can’t possibly expect us to believe you were away for hours.” And Niall thought he wanted to hit Harry, wipe his little scowl off his face. 

Louis was next, but could barely make the words come out. 

“I mean,” He started and then stopped, all boys looking at him now. “Magic isn’t- I mean. It’s just not scientifically possible. There’s no fucking away there’s a witch who makes it always winter but never Christmas. It can’t be real!” His voice had gotten higher, more desperate to make Niall understand his words. 

“Kay. So, thanks.” Was all Niall said as he threw down the fag, turning to run back to the party. 

“Niall, mate!” Liam called as Louis reached out and caught his arm, pulling him back to the group. 

“Let me go, Lou.” Niall growled. 

“No.” Louis said and put his hand on the other boy’s shoulder. “We have to talk about this.” 

Niall glared at all three of them, “We have. You’ve decided it isn’t real and if you don’t believe me, then-” He gulped, “then I guess I should just forget about it, yeah? No use in trying to prove it if you’ve already decided that I’m crazy.” 

Liam sighed, “We never said you were crazy.” 

The younger boy just laughed humorlessly, and Harry yelled out, not willing to control his anger any longer.

“Stop putting words into our mouths, Niall. Not everything is about you! Just because you've decided there’s a fucking forest in your goddamn wardrobe doesn’t mean it’s the only thing we can focus on!” His voice got louder and louder the longer he went on. 

“Watch it, Harry.” Liam warned. 

Niall’s eyes blazed and he took a step forward, only being stopped by Louis’ hand on his chest. 

“Easy, Lad.” Louis murmured and then said louder, “Payno, this could get messy.” 

“Yep.” Liam answered. 

Niall was already yelling, “Fuck off, Harry! You’re the fuckin’ selfish one! Always fuckin’ off to LA, never wanting to hang out. If ya hate One Direction so much, then fuckin’ leave!” 

“Irish pig!” 

“Fuckin’ wanker!” 

“I’m not the one whose as delusional as a fucking child! Fucking imaginary lands, that’s all you think about isn’t it?” 

Both boys advanced more, and the louder the yelling got, the more people came outside. Louis and Liam exchanged nervous glances as they tried to get through to their friends. Eleanor caught Louis’ eyes but he just shrugged at her questioning gaze. Zayn stood next to her, eyes wide and curious, and Louis rolled his inside. He doesn’t fucking know anything anymore.

“You don’t know anything about me, Harry!” 

“Oh I’m sorry Nialler, I forgot you also drink yourself to oblivion and then go play golf wasted. How fucking exciting! Oh, and maybe visit your nephew more than once a year! No wonder your brother hates you!” 

Niall lunged forward then, fist out ready to punch the smirk off of Harry's face. The murmuring of all the guests that came outside became louder. 

“Hold your boy back, Tommo!” Liam yelled as he tried to stop Harry from running around him.

Louis gritted his teeth as Niall’s fingernails dug into his forearm, “What the fuck do you think I’m doing?” 

“I’ll fuckin’ kill you!” Niall yelled. 

“I’ll kill you first! Fucking coward, you won’t do anything!” Harry screamed back. He broke free for a second and struck Niall in the head, and Louis had to push his friend back even harder to stop him from retaliating. The crowd of people got louder, and Liam thought he could hear Sophia or Eleanor cry out. 

“Liam, I swear to God! Hold. Him. Back!” 

“I’m trying!” 

“Try harder!” 

Niall almost broke free, still yelling, “Son of a bitch! Hit me again, Harry! Hit me again, see what happens!” He and Harry both did eventually break free once again, with the elder boys getting caught in the crossfire and receiving a few blows to their own heads. 

“Somebody fuckin’ help us!” Louis yelled and it was like the spell was broken, and a handful of people rushed forward, finally getting the boys pulled back apart. 

Louis held on Niall’s arms for dear life and once again put his hand on his chest, Ben and Mully’s arms going around his waist, “Nialler, look at me! Look at me! Let it go! It’s not worth it, Niall.” 

Niall heaved and his eyes were wide, and then he panted and finally stopped struggling against the men’s arms. He threw his hands up in the air and said, “I’ll fuckin’ kill him, Tommo.” 

“Niall,” Louis started, looking at him pleadingly, “Walk away. Please.” 

The blonde boy nodded, and Louis let out a breath he’d been holding. Niall then walked as fast as he could towards his house, the door slamming behind him. Louis then turned to Harry, who had his hand covering his eye with Andy and James rubbing his back. Liam looked back and they both shook their heads, not really grasping what just happened. Louis caught Zayn’s eyes, shrugging and glaring when all the other boy did was shake his head at him. 

How the fuck had it come to this?

Louis suddenly had an armful of Eleanor and Lottie, noticing how they both had tears in their eyes. “It’s alright.” He said softly, even as he started to choke up himself. 

He heard Liam yell, “Alright! Show’s over! I think maybe we should cut Tommo’s party short this year!” 

What a fucking New Year’s this was.


End file.
